


Run Down

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble written for an ask meme. The request, a "naughty kiss" and "treating an injury." An Aric and K'agan story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Down

K’agan’s POV

“Push the pad and open the door,” I directed Aric.

I had his left arm thrown over my shoulders and one arm wrapped around his waist, supporting most of his weight. We’d slowly made our way down the short hall, one agonizing step at a time, from the apartment’s private landing pad to the front door. With his right hand he slapped in the security code, the doors swished open and Aric limped in with my assistance.

He started for the nearby couch and I shook my head. “Our bedroom,” I said, as he groaned in pain, “Never know who may come home.”

He bit back a comment about nosy family members, as we continued across the apartment to the bedroom door. “Damn,” Aric moaned in pain, when he accidentally put weight on his injured leg.

“Careful,” I said, as I lowered him down on the bed.

“Mistress K’agan,” P3 said from the hall, “Master Aric, is there anything you need?” 

“The medical kit,” I answered the droid, without looking away from my mate, “Medical scanner, kolto and a long compression bandage.”

“Yes Mistress,” P3 replied, as he tottered off to get the requested items.

I cautiously picked up his damaged leg, as Aric scooted back to lean against the headboard. Slipping a pillow under his knee, I propped it on the bed. Grabbing a couple of other pillows, I told Aric, “Lean forward.” When he sat up, I put them between him and the headboard.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, teeth clenched against the pain in his leg. I took off his boots and socks and tossed them on the floor, out of the way.

“The medical kit,” the droid said, entering the room, “the other items are inside.”

“Thanks P3,” I said, just put it at the end of the bed, next to me. “

“Yes Mistress,” the bot answered, doing as directed, “Should I contact medical services?”

“No, I think I can handle it,” I said.

“Yes Mistress,” he said, as he left the room, “I shall be in the kitchen if you have need of my services,” and the door closed behind him, leaving us alone.

“Pants off,” I directed, reaching for his belt and unfastening it. I made quick work of the snap and zipper. “Up,” I told him, pulling his pants down and over his hips. I gently worked them down his legs, exposing his already swollen knee. Pulling them off, Aric was left clad in just his shirt and boxer briefs. I threw them on the floor with the other discarded items.  
Opening the medical kit, I grabbed the medical scanner and turned my attention to the swollen appendage, hissing in sympathy at the sight. The skin under Aric’s light brown fur was already bruising and the knee looked to be twice its normal size.

“What happened again?” I asked, running the medical scanner over the damaged area.

“Damn kids on hover boards,” he said, resting his head against the headboard, eyes closed. “They came out of nowhere, blasting down the walk way right at me. I dodged out of the way of the first two but the third one clipped me. I twisted my knee and fell down the stairs.”

I’d been just down the way, talking to a street vendor. I could still hear Aric’s shouts in my head. I turned just in time to see him tumble down the small flight of stairs as the kids zoomed away.

“Well,” I said, shutting off the scanner and picking up the tube of kolto gel, “You’re lucky. It’s just a bad sprain and strained ligaments. Nothing time and kolo won’t fix.”

“That’s cold,” Aric complained, when I squeezed a large glop of gel out of the tube and onto his leg.

Shaking my head, I used both hands to massage the healing ointment into his injury. I started at the bottom of his knee and worked my way up his leg, kneading and massaging the tender flesh, until I reached the bottom edge of his briefs. Glancing up, I noticed he was watching me intently, as I slid my hands down and stared over again. I made sure to cover the whole knee with gel. When I finished, I grabbed the compression bandage and wrapped it up.

“You’ll have to keep off it a couple of days,” I told him, as I ran my hands over his knee again and up his leg, fingering the bottom of his boxer briefs.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, looking at me.

“It will heal,” I said. Carefully moving around, I knelt between his legs and started kissing up his leg, one kiss at a time until I reached his underwear. He was long and hard tenting the fabric.

“Yeah,” he said again, not taking his eyes off of me. 

Pulling his briefs down and out of my way, I licked my lips at the sight of his member standing proud. I grinned and leaned forward, placing a naughty kiss on the tip of his cock, and licked my way down to his base and back up again, kissing the tip again. 

“K’agan,” he hissed in pleasure, head thrown back against the headboard.

I hummed my pleasure, licking and sucking him, until I took his length into my mouth. I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, as I began to suck him in and out of my mouth, over and over. 

Aric was panting in need, as he grabbed the back of my head and pushed and thrusted his length deeper into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat each time.

“Not gonna last,” he mumbled, as I wrapped my hand around the bottom of his cock. 

I stroked him, sucked him and licked him until I finally drove him over the edge. With one last thrust, he came down the back of my throat, forcing me to swallow his essence.

“K’agan,” he said, as he finished, “stop, stop, stop,” grabbing my head and stilling my movements.

Licking my lips, I sat up and kissed him on the lips, before sitting down next to him on the bed and snuggling under his arm.

“That was,” he started but stuttered to a stop. After a moment he finished, “Mind blowing.”

“Thank you,” I smiled. 

“If I get that treatment each time,” he said. I could hear the grin in his voice, “I’ll get run over by kids more often!” 

Shaking my head, I pulled up the blanket it, covering him, as I snuggled closer and closed my eyes, happy to be with my mate and incredibly grateful he wasn’t hurt worse.


End file.
